


Nice Try

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, shirt theft, things are mostly implied again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Natasha thinks, is a bit desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Avengers movieverse, Clint/Natasha, Wait..I'm drunk and butt naked making a pizza. Happy Wednesday.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/550708.html?thread=77799732#t77799732)_

* * *

Natasha was already half asleep when her phone buzzed. She gave it a look of death before picking it up and looking at the screen. She saw Clint's number and shook her head, putting it back down and rolling over in her bed.

It vibrated again, and she swore at it in Russian. _Nat, I know you're awake._

She shook her head. She wasn't. She would be asleep as soon as the phone stopped making that noise. She started to turn off the vibration and another text came through.

_Wait..._ The message said like he knew what she was doing. _I'm drunk and butt naked making a pizza. Happy Wednesday._

_Nice try,_ she sent, almost laughing at his desperation, _but you're still not getting your shirt back. ___

She smiled to herself as she settled back in bed in her favorite pajamas, ones that smelled still of him.


End file.
